Svedení
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Draco se rozhodl svést Hrdinu, aby se posunul po společenském žebříčku zpět nahoru. Ale následky byly... neočekávané.
1. Chapter 1

_Rty se pomalými svádivými pohyby přesouvaly z jeho holých ramen na zadní stranu krku až k citlivému místu za levým uchem. Horký jazyk se dotkl lalůčku, a pak zuby skously, dostatečně silně, aby se mu rozbušilo srdce, ale zároveň jemně, aby to nebolelo příliš. Přesně tak, jak to měl rád, aby mohl cítit ostré jehličky zabodávající se mu do kůže tím správným vzrušujícím způsobem._

_Mezitím se ruce obtočené kolem jeho pasu vydaly na cestu vzhůru. Dlaně přejely přes boky, pak se střetly na břiše, aby prozkoumaly svaly automaticky tvrdnoucí při kontaktu s rozpálenou pokožkou. Pomalu se sunuly stále výš. Věděl s naprostou jistotou, kam míří, a přesto je nezastavil a jakmile se prsty dotknou jeho bradavek, bude ztracený. Už teď pomalu přicházel o kontrolu a nejděsivější na tom bylo… nejděsivější bylo, že mu to vůbec nevadilo._

_Otočil se v pevném objetí a se zavřenýma očima vyhledal ústa, aby mohly splynout v dlouhém vášnivém polibku._

Svým způsobem to byl geniální nápad hodný jeho jména. Draco Malfoy se rozhodl svést Harryho Pottera a tím si získat zpět postavení, o které přišel. Bylo to jasné jako facka a podobně jednoduché… každý, kdo měl mozek větší než kluběnka (tedy žádný mrzimorský a jen velice malá část nebelvírských), si na škole musel všimnout, jak na tom Potter vlastně je.

Jenže jak na to? Draco nepochyboval o svých kvalitách svůdce, ale měl problémy s příležitostmi. Po válce se přeci jen ocitl trochu na jiném stupni společenského žebříčku než Hrdina.

I když to Draco přiznával jen s velkými těžkostmi, byla to tak trochu šťastná náhoda, že se zrovna toho dne Zabini o Potterovi zmínil. Díky vlivu své matky a neúčastni ve válce se Blaise vyhnul všem postihům, které dokonale poškodily Dracovu pověst, a tak měl takřka volný přístup na Ministerstvo kouzel. A nebyl by to pravý Zmijozel, kdyby toho nevyužil.

Blaise po své matce nezdědil jen krásu, peníze a moc, ale i šarm, kterým na nějakou dobu uchvátil i samotného Draca. Zcela nezřízeně využíval svých předností, když zrovna bylo potřeba, a dokázal na Ministerstvu nasbírat tolik informací, že ani samotnému Ministru kouzel se o něčem podobném nesnilo. A v neposlední řadě… Zabini miloval klepy.

Potter, jako čerstvě vystudovaný bystrozor, nastoupil před několika měsíci na oddělení a okamžitě se z něj stala místní celebrita. Jak jinak, že? No a kolem hvězdy jeho formátu se šířily informace, spousty a spousty informací, z nichž pravdivá nemohla být ani polovina, ale každý ví, že vše se musí alespoň ze začátku odvíjet od pravdy. A někde se začít muselo. Draco věděl, prostě věděl, že Pottera zná velice dobře - měli společnou minulost, pokud se věčným soubojům a hádkám dalo tak říkat. Po dlouhých letech na škole, kdy věnoval každou svou volnou chvíli úvahám, jak nebelvírské ikoně ztížit život, se mu dokázal dostat do hlavy.

Bystrozorská akademie byla jedním z nejpřísnějších vzdělávacích ústavů v Británii, a tak nebylo divu, že o Potterovi téměř tři roky nikdo neslyšel ani slovo. Během té doby se situace po válce alespoň trochu uklidnila, a když znovu vyplul na povrch, dostal příležitost začít jakž takž normální dospělý život. Z ubytoven se přestěhoval do vlastního bytu společně se svým zrzavým nohsledem Weasleym a Dracovi nedalo moc práce zjistit jejich adresu. A taky najít nejbližší kouzelnické bary…

Bylo jim kolem dvaceti letech a dlouhé roky strávili studiemi, kde se nemohli vybouřit. Neměli ponětí, jaké to v opravdovém životě je. Nikdy v něm nežili, na rozdíl od Draca, který se celé tři roky protloukal na vlastní pěst. Šlo to, Malfoyové byli jako kočky, vždy dopadli na nohy a měli mnoho životů.

Stačilo strávit tři víkendy po sobě v barech v blízkém okolí Potterova bytu a brzy přišla kýžená odměna.

Byla letní sobotní noc a v kouzelnickém podniku originálně pojmenovaném "Magic" nedaleko Příčné ulice to vřelo. Velká sklepní místnost se stávala z dvou velkých barů, pódia, kde vystupovaly místní kapely, tanečního parketu a malých stolků různě poházených po celém prostoru. Bylo tu hodně místa, očividně díky kvalitnímu zvětšovacímu kouzlo, ale takový dav lidí, že se Draco znechuceně ušklíbl. Neměl rád přeplněná místa, nikdy. Na druhou stranu… lehce mezi ně zapadl a nikdo nepoznal, že mezi ně zrovna vstoupil nechvalně známý odpadlík ze strany temna (jak ho jednou nazvali v Denním věštci). Skvělé místo, pokud by se chtěl někdo, například bývalí skoro-Smrtijeda nebo aktuálně nejzářivější hvězda na kouzelnickém nebi slávy, ztratit v davu.

Zabini Dracovi pokynul a okamžitě zamířil k baru. Netrvalo ani pět minut a už kolem sebe měl nápadníky. Z jedné strany se k němu vinula mladá dívka v zářivě červených šatech a z druhé po něm pokukoval mladý muž v elegantním kouzelnickém hábitu. Draco byl doopravdy zvědavý, koho si Zabini vybere, jindy by se nejspíš díval, dnes měl však jiné plány…

Rozhlížel se kolem sebe ve snaze najít povědomou duši a zároveň se modlil, aby to nebyl někdo, o jehož přítomnost nestál. Narazit na jiné své bývalé spolužáky, kromě Pottera a Zabiniho, by bylo velice nemilé a nepříjemné. Netoužil po přátelském či opačném shledání s lidmi, s kterými nechtěl mít nic společného.

Bingo! Po téměř hodině hledání uviděl černou kštici rozcuchaných vlasů, kterou si nemohl s ničím jiným splést. Nikdy. Popadl dvě sklenky s průzračnou tekutinou, o které Zabini nejevil zájem (v tuhle chvíli byl, až příliš zaměstnám mužem, který drinky zaplatil a Draco přesně věděl, kam jeho zájem povede, pokud se mladík ukáže jako dobře situovaný - ne, že by byl Zabini děvka, jen trošičku), a vydal se ke svému cíli.

"Pottere, jak milé shledání," prohlásil Draco s přehnaným nadšením a v duchu děkoval Merlinovi, že Weasleym není nikde poblíž. Rudých vlasů zářících na kilometr daleko by si všiml i ve tmě, která v podniku panovala.

Potter s sebou překvapeně cuknul, div, že nespadl z židle, na které seděl. Draco si všiml, že už má trochu upito, což bylo jen dobře. Doufejme. Potter byl jedním z těch, kteří pravděpodobně tíhli spíš k depresivní opičce, kdy měli nutkání k sebelítosti. Ale třeba taky ne a vše bude o to snazší.

"Malfoyi?" podivil se upřímně a vykulil oči schované za těmi stupidními kulatými brýlemi, v nichž stále vypadal jako školáček. Přes nevinnost, která se nikdy neztratila z jeho tváře, si Draco stačil všimnout, že Potter během posledních tří let pravděpodobně stále rostl a nejen to… šlachovité hubené tělo, které bylo poznávacím znamením všech chytačů, nahradily viditelné svaly a široká ramena. Nejspíš díky bystrozorskému výcviku. No, tím líp, Draco se nehodlal zahazovat s někým, kdo by ho vyloženě odpuzoval a Potter, ačkoliv mladý a zdravý, byl prostě… no, Potter.

"Už to tak bude," pokrčil Draco rameny a sesunul se na židli vedle něj, přičemž úspěšně ignoroval Potterovo zděšení. No, ne, že by se mu divil.

"Co tady děláš?"

"Bydlím v Londýně, vlastně… nedaleko odtud."

"Vážně?" přimhouřil Nebelvír podezřívavě oči. Zas tak hloupý nakonec nebude, pomyslel si Draco. Koneckonců… nečekal, že ho Potter uvítá s otevřenou náručí.

"Hmm," pokýval ledabyle Draco.

"A co děláš tady?"

Už se nadechoval k nevraživému odseknutí, které by obsahovalo informace o Potterově do nebe volající zaostalosti, když sám sobě připomněl, že to byl on, kdo sem přišel a že pro to má své důvody.

"Šel jsem na drink se starým kamarádem ze školy."

Potter vykulil oči, ale než stačil cokoliv říct, ukázal Draco bradou k většímu ze dvou osvětlených barů, kde Zabini dál pokračoval v družném hovoru s oním mladíkem v elegantním oblečení. Už to mohlo být kolik minut, co se bavili jen spolu, a zdálo se, že - stejně jako mnoho dalších - mladý muž dokonale propadl Zabiniho kouzlu.

"Aha," kývl trochu tupě Potter, a uchopil svoji skleničku a jedním lokem ji vyprázdnil. "A co přesně děláš tady?" zeptal se znovu a Draco se zamračil.

Třeba Potter při střetu z Voldemortem, z nějž vyšel vítězně - ať už se mu to povedlo jakkoliv -, utrpěl nějaké vážnější zranění hlavy, o kterém se Denním věštci nepsalo.

"Pottere," začal, přičemž pomalu a srozumitelně vyslovoval jednotlivé slabiky, "už jsem ti řekl, že bydlím nedaleko a vyrazil jsem si s přítelem na drink. To snad není protizákonné?"

"Ne, samozřejmě, že ne." Hrdina spěšně potřásl hlavou a Draco by, i přes šero v klubu, přísahal, že jeho tváře nabraly sytější odstín. Neuvěřitelné. Prostě neuvěřitelné. Dokonce i po takové doby a potom všem, co se stalo, Potter tak snadno zrudl studem. "Myslel jsem, co děláš tady, u mého stolu."

"Přinesl jsem panáka," přisunul mu Draco jednu skleničku a Potter se na ni podezřívavě zamračil. "Nemusíš se bát, není v tom žádný jed nebo tak, můžeš si to klidně zkontrolovat. Nejsem tu kvůli atentátu na tebe nebo podobné blbosti. Prostě jsem tě tu viděl sedět a napadlo mě, že si spolu dáme skleničku. Zavzpomínáme na staré časy."

"To přeci nemyslíš vážně."

"Ne, nemyslím," uznal Draco. "Jestli existuje někdo, s kým vážně nechci vzpomínat na minulost, tak jsi to ty, Pottere. Ale mezi lidmi se netěším zrovna velké oblibě. Zabini, jak sis jistě všiml, má o zábavu postaráno, a já odmítám stát uprostřed davu sám, jako nějaký opuštěný tupec. Ještě by do mě vrazil nějaký vzdálený příbuzný Longbottoma a vylil na mě některou z těch sladkých břeček, co tu míchají."

Potter se ušklíbl, ale pak zvedl skleničku, krátce mu pokynul a jedním hltem ji vyprázdnil. Pak se znovu zašklebil jako někdo, kdo není zvyklý na tvrdé pití. Na druhou stranu… panáka do sebe hodil skoro jako profesionál.

"Vodka?" zeptal se trochu překvapeně.

"Whisky, jak se opovažují nazývat ten patok, co tu nalévají, nehodlám riskovat," prohlásil Draco a vypil svůj drink.

Potter se zasmál.

"Kam to jdeš?" ozvalo se z peřin skřípavým hlasem.

"Kam myslíš?" odfrkl opovržlivě Draco a se zasténáním se postavil na nohy. "Do koupelny."

Po ránu - a to, i když se předchozí noci nelouhoval v lihu - prostě neměl náladu, to musel chápat i zatracený Nebelvír.

Udělal několik opatrných kroků, než jeho otupělé mysli došlo, že stojí v cizím pokoji a neví, kam dál. Tázavě se otočil zpět k rozházené posteli, z níž vykukovala jen rozcuchaná černá hlava.

"První dveře napravo."

"Dík."

Draco vešel do koupelny vděčný za trochu klidu, aby mohl přemýšlet, což se mu kocovině zrovna nedařilo. Plán svést Pottera se - očividně - vydařil na výbornou, jenže to nešlo podle Dracova očekávání. Vlastně… bylo to až příliš jednoduché, zmatené a… no, divné, jak jen mohlo být cokoliv, co se mezi ním a Potterem mohlo stát.

Jednoduchým kouzlem si propláchl ústa, pak nabral studenou vodu z umyvadla a vychrstl si ji do obličeje. Nakonec se rozhodl, že to nestačí a vlezl si do Potterovy sprchy. No co, ať si počká…

Během sprchování a následného vytírání se do sucha měkkým ručníkem Draco přemýšlel, co se asi děje ve vedlejší místnosti. Touhle dobou už se Potter pravděpodobně vzpamatoval ze včerejší přemíry alkoholu a došlo mu, co provedl. Přivedl si domu Zmijozela a ne jen tak nějakého… nejspíš dostal hysterický záchvat - všichni věděli, jak je labilní - a vyskočil z okna, bez hůlky. To by bylo fajn.

S překvapivě dobrou náladou Draco vylezl z koupelny a sponzoroval, že na stolku vedle postele stojí lahvička s povědomě nazelenalým lektvarem. Takže ne, Potter nejen že nespáchal rituální sebevraždu poté, co smilnil s Malfoyem, ale co víc… přichystal mu lektvar proti kocovině.

Zdá se, že je na podobné eskapády zvyklý, pomyslel si Draco trochu zmateně. Tenhle dryák totiž trvá připravit tak dlouho (a Draco byl přesvědčený, že na někoho s Potterovými schopnostmi je příliš složitý), že každá kocovina do té doby přejde. Musel ho mít doma přichystaný, přestože dávka nevydrží čerstvá víc, jak týden.

"Napadlo mě, že se to bude hodit," ozvalo se ode dveří a rozcuchaná černovlasá hlava kývla směrem ke stolku.

"Jo," odpověděl dutě Draco neschopný vymyslet jinou odpověď. Jediným lokem vyprázdnil lahvičku, aniž by uvažoval o všech možných nebezpečných lektvarech, které mu tam mohl Potter přidat. Přicházel o ostražitost, na druhou stranu… tohle byl Nebelvír a ti nikdy nebyli schopni správné prohnanosti a lží. Byl v bezpečí. Pro jednou.

Docela divná představa. Draco se tiše uchechtl, a pak se pobaveně zašklebil. Když zvedl hlavu, zjistil, že na něj Potter v šoku zírá.

Jo, nikdo kdo měl všech pět pohromadě, by si nejspíš nikdy nepomyslel, že se Draco Malfoy poté, co stráví noc v posteli Harryho Pottera, bude po požití extrémně nechutného lektvaru proti kocovině pobaveně chechtat. Svět je vážně zvláštní místo.

"Takže…," začal Potter, ale Draco ho rázně přerušil.

"Už musím jít."

"Aha," zatvářil se Hrdina opět zmateně a Draco si říkal, že přesně tohle mu chybělo. Vzpomínka na to, jak jsou všichni tihle nebelvíři průhlední, nejistí a… podřadní. Hned měl ze sebe lepší pocit a díky tomu i náladu. Krom toho si tu noc vážně užil.

No, byla to pravda. Ne, že by si pamatoval všechno, co se v noci stalo, ale ten zbytek… příště nesmějí tolik pít. Počkat. Příště? Draco se ještě naposledy otočil a podíval se na Pottera, který stál uprostřed svého pokoje jen v trenkách a zíral na něj se směsicí údivu, studu a ještě něčeho, co Draca nutilo vrátit se zpět k němu a zalézt si znovu do peřin. Jedna věc byla jasná, tohle si zopakují. Brzy.

Ještě poslední příraz, a pak… celé jeho tělo ztuhlo v křeči a on jen stěží dokázal potlačit výkřik, hlasitému sténání se však neubránil. Vyvrcholil, už zase, a když se odvalil na stranu oddechujíc tak rychle a namáhavě, že se bál, aby mu nepraskly plíce, věděl, že Potter je na tom stejně.

Draco ležel roztažený na zádech, ruce i nohy rozhozené do stran a pro jednou mu bylo jedno, že dává na odiv svoji bezbrannost. Tohle bylo… neuvěřitelné. Nakonec možná tu nebelvírskou vášnivost podcenil. Potter dokázal dokonale rozpálit celé jeho ledové tělo a zahřát i na místech, ke kterým neměl nikdo přístup. Draco cítil teplé místečko hluboko v sobě, kde dříve nic nebylo.

Mělo by ho to děsit, ale neděsilo. Možná proto, že právě teď byl tak unavený, že nedokázal zvednout ani hlavu, natož se zaobírat svými pocity.

"Takže," začal po několika minutách Potter a Draco přivřel oči. "Cos dělal o víkendu?"

"Jako obvykle," dokázal Draco pokrčit rameny a přitáhl si deku k tělu. Nejraději by okamžitě vstal z postele, vysprchoval se a vypadnul z tohohle bytu, ale právě teď si nebyl jistý, jestli dokáže vstát.

"Nevím, co děláš obvykle," zamračil se Nebelvír a v jeho hlase znělo lehké podráždění, které Draco tak dobře znal.

"Nemusíš to vědět," odsekl.

"Ale pro -"

"Už musím jít."

Namáhavě se zvedl z lůžka, i když netoužil po ničem jiném, než se vrátit zpět. Pak si natáhl oblečení a přejel po něm hůlkou, aby znovu získalo zpět svůj nažehlený vzhled.

Vlastně nikam jít nemusel, ale bylo to v rámci jeho plánu. Držet si odstup s vědomím, že s tím se Potter bude špatně vyrovnávat. Během posledních několika týdnů se viděli už několikrát, nejdřív se potkali jakoby náhodou přesně týden po první noci v tom samém baru a tentokrát stačilo jen několik skleniček, než opět skončili v Potterově posteli, i když Draco ještě během noci odešel.

Další týden už to byl páteční i sobotní večer, a pak se potkali během týdne v podniku nedaleko Ministerstva kouzel, kam hodně úředníků chodilo na obědy. Ne, že by to Draco nevěděl.

"Takže ve středu?" Uslyšel tázavý hlas, když se chystal k odchodu. Otočený zády k němu se pro sebe usmál a kývl. Nemusel se ani tolik snažit, Potter mu šel přímo na ruku.

"Takže už máš, cos chtěl?"

"Cože?" zeptal se bez zájmu Draco a upil z křišťálové skleničky. Blaise si oblíbil podnik, který se pyšnil jistou zašlou slávou starých časů. Draco byl přesvědčený, že se mu tu bude líbit. Elegance, vytříbenost, dostatečné utajení, aby se sem nedostaly nechtěné živly, a ticho, to přece vždy zaručovalo jeho pohodlí. Tak proč to dnes bylo jiné?

"Ty a Potter," nadhodil Zabini.

"Co je s Potterem?"

"Většinu svých volných večerů poslední dobou trávíš jen s ním… v jeho posteli. Tak co tu dnes děláš, neměli jste mít domluvenou schůzku?"

"Měli," pokrčil Draco rameny.

"A?"

"Nechtělo se mi."

Zabini se hýkavě rozesmál. Způsobem, který nebyl ani trochu sexy, přestože jinak se Blaise dokázal postarat, aby každý jeho pohyb, slovo i gesto měly dokonale erotický podtext. Dnes se nesnažil, protože oba dobře věděli, že to, co se mezi nimi stalo, nic neznamenalo. "Já z tebe jednoho dne umřu."

"Nebyl bys první," pousmál se nabubřele Draco.

"To na tebe ten chudáček prostě čeká a doufá, že přijdeš?"

"Nejspíš."

"Jsi vážně zplozenec zla," zasmál se znovu Blaise a vytasil se s další přezdívkou Denního věštce, která se za Dracem a jemu podobnými táhla jako smrad od konce války.

"Co naděláš," zamumlal.


	2. Chapter 2

Usnul. To se mu tenhle týden stalo už po druhé. Probudil se v nadýchaných peřinách, které nebyly jeho, a se rty na svých zádech. Potter měl nemilou úchylku: rád se líbal, hladil a dotýkal… skoro jako holka. A i když by to Draco nikdy nepřiznal, bylo to docela příjemné. Nic podobného nikdy dřív nezažil. Měl hodně sexu, začal s tím už na škole a dost experimentoval, bylo to totiž to jediné, co ho dokázalo odvést od myšlenek na válku a situaci, v které se ocitl. Brzy zjistil, že před dívkami dává přednost chlapcům, i když si dokázal užít oboje, a vždy šlo jen o sex… o dobrý sex, vášnivý, horoucí, někdy i tvrdý na hranici brutality, ale jen sex.

Potter se chtěl mazlit.

Draco se pomalu vzepřel na rukou a začal se zvedat, když se rty na jeho ramenou na chvíli zastavily, a pak se pustily do svého díla s novou razancí. Dokázal jen zasténat a znovu klesnout do podušek.

"Nechoď ještě," zašeptal mu Potter do ucha, a pak jemně skousl lalůček. Dracovi zatrhnulo v břiše a naskočila mu husí kůže. Takhle by neměl reagovat, sakra. Už vůbec ne po skoro pěti měsících pravidelného sexu… bylo to dost dlouho na to, aby se s Potterem začal nudit a poslal ho k vodě. Nakonec to, co chtěl, už dostal. Přes jejich tajnosti, se postupně rozneslo, že spolu tráví čas. Jednou je viděli večer v baru, pak zase v hospodě a dokonce na večeři, byly to náhody, kterým dal Draco podnět a díky vztahu s hrdinou, kterého miloval celý kouzelnický svět, se mu postupně začaly znovu otevírat dříve zamčené dveře. Pomalu nastával čas, kdy už Pottera nebude potřebovat.

Weasley s Grangerovou si našli společný byt chvíli předtím, než Draco na Pottera poprvé narazil. Proto byl Potter tehdy v tom baru sám a nejspíš právě díky tomu okamžitě skončili v jeho posteli. A od té doby v ní trávili hodně času. Ačkoliv se Draco bránil čemukoli jinému než sexu, který představoval bezpečí, nebylo vyhnutí.

Před nebo i po jejich bohulibé činnosti se čas od času museli najíst a Draco potřeboval, aby je sem tam někdo zahlédl venku, jinak by celý jeho plán nebyl k ničemu. A u jídla si museli povídat, vypadalo by to divně, kdyby seděli proti sobě a mlčky jedli.

I když po tom nijak zvlášť netoužil, postupně se dozvídal, co se v Potterově životě děje. Ze začátku to bral jako nevyhnutelný ústupek a šanci na získání nových informací, které později využije. Ale Potter mluvil spíš o sobě a o svých přátelích. Z toho, co mu říkal, Draco začal v myšlenkách postupně sestavovat jeho život a poznávat o i ze stránek, kterému dříve zůstávaly skryty.

Nejvíc mluvil o svých přátelích. A i když to nikdy neřekl nahlas, Draco věděl, že si připadá opuštěný, protože jeho dva nejlepší kamarádi začínali nový život, do kterého už Potter nepatřil. Bylo to patetické, hloupé a sebelítostivé, což mu Draco rovnou oznámil a pokaždé přidal nějakou jízlivou poznámku navrch, ale zároveň se v tom on sám dokázal najít. Kromě Zabiniho - a popravdě i tohle přátelství stálo spíš na vzájemných výhodách - neměl Draco už nikoho. Byl sám, vždycky, ale uvědomil si to až díky Potterovi.

Taky mluvili o práci. Potter měl příliš idealistické představy o tom, jaké to bude, až nastoupí na bystrozorské oddělení a Draco se mu s chutí vysmál. Našli společnou řeč při spílání Ministerstvu kouzel, úředníčkům na zbytečných postech a Dennímu věštci. Hodně se nasmáli, což Draca poprvé vynervovalo natolik, že se další týden zrušil všechny jejich schůzky.

Nebylo to takové, jaké mělo být.

"Už bych měl…" pokusil se vzdorovat rtům a jazyku, které mu přejížděly po těle.

"Ještě ne," zapředl Potter, chytil ho za ramena, která měl Draco o poznání menší a vlastně vůči Nebelvírově svalnaté postavě vůbec chvílemi působil až křehce, a zatlačil ho do lůžka. Draco se otočil na záda a hned toho zalitoval, když se střel se zářivě smaragdovým a dokonale probuzeným pohledem.

Rty a zuby Potter sjížděl po jeho hrudi na břicho, jazykem zajel do pupku, až se Draco otřásl, a mířil stále níž. Chvíli se zdržel na vnitřní straně jeho stehen a nakonec se dostal k cíli. Když ho Potter vzal do úst, Draco hlasitě zasténal a chvíli na to se zděsil své nespoutané reakce.

Co si pamatoval, tak nikdy na nikoho takhle nereagoval. Dokonce ani na Zabiniho a že ten byl třída. Na druhou stranu… nikdo se mu nevěnoval takovým způsobem jako Potter. I když bylo očividné, že Draco je ze stran sexu zkušenější, Nebelvír ho dokázal během okamžiku dostat až na samou hranici rozkoše, kdy byl Draco schopný i prosit o uvolnění. Potter ho však nikdy prosit nenechal, nechtěl ho trápit ani mučit, šlo mu o to, aby bylo Dracovi dobře a nechtěl nic na oplátku. To byla pro Draca novinka.

Naučenými pohyby, nerovnoměrným tempem, zuby i jazykem, Potter přiváděl Draca k šílenství, až mu do věčně rozcuchaných černých vlasů zajel prsty a sténal tak hlasitě, že byl vděčný za odhlušovací kouzla, která byla v ložnicích kouzelníků zvykem.

A pak to přišlo… svět vybuchl všemi barvami a Draco naposledy zaúpěl, přičemž se bolestivě kousl do spodního rtu. Potter ho vysál do sucha, doslova, nezbylo mu nic než rozjitřené emoce a roztřesené tělo toužící po útěše.

"Jsi takhle tak krásný," zašeptal mu Potter do ucha, když se vysunul po jeho těle zpět na horu a lehce se dotkl jeho rtů v něžném polibku. Tak něžném a slibujícím víc než několik rychlovek týdně… tak něžném, že se Draco musel odvrátit. "Co se stalo?"

"Nic."

"Draco," zapředl Potter a Draco se snažil vybavit si, kdy se stalo, že ho začal takhle snadno a automaticky oslovovat křestním jménem. "Mluv se mnou."

"Nejsem jeden z tvých nebelvírských a mrzimorských kamarádíčků, já si nechci povídat o svých trápeních a sdělovat si nejtajnější přání!" zasyčel na něj Draco a odvrátil se.

"Vím, že nejsi, ale mluvení pomáhá," řekl klidně Potter a posadil se na posteli vedle něj. "Naučil jsem to během války a hlavně po ní, ze začátku to bylo hodně složité, ale pak…," pokrčil rameny. "Měl bys to někdy zkusit."

"Nemám zájem."

"Já vím," řekl smutně Potter. "Ale pomohlo by ti to. Nemusí to být zrovna se mnou, ale myslím, že moc lidí, s kterými bys mohl otevřeně mluvit, nemáš."

Na to Draco vstal z postele a odešel. Utekl. Utekl před Harrym Potterem a pravdou, která se skrývala v jeho slovech. Doopravdy neměl nikoho a díky tomu se najednou cítil oslabený. Vlastně, měl někoho… někoho, kdo by ho očividně vyslechl, kdo se mu svěřoval a chtěl se s ním mazlit. Ta představa však byla tak děsivá, že ji Draco okamžitě zavrhl.

"Ještě jednou do mě někdo vrazí a já ho prokleju," zavrčel Draco a utáhl si zelenou šálu kolem krku. Jeho společník se jen zasmál. "Nedělám si srandu."

"Jsi dost inteligentní na to, abys nepoužil kletbu na nevinné obyvatele Londýna ve společnosti bystrozora," prohlásil klidně Harry Potter.

"Naopak," prohlásil Draco nadřazeně. "Jsem dost inteligentní na to, abych to udělal tak, že si toho dotyčný bystrozor nevšimne."

Potter jen pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v chůzi.

Během minulého večera se Draco omylem zmínil, že se musí stavit v Příčné ulici a zajít na nákupy a Potter se k němu s nadšením přidal. Věděl, že je to špatný nápad, prostě věděl, a to ještě dřív, než společně prošli vchodem u Děravého kotle a ocitli se v pekle.

"Co tu všichni pohledávají? Prosťáčci vyrazili na cestu do velkého města?" rozčiloval se Draco. "Řekni, Pottere, žes mi zatajil plánovanou invazi Weasleyovic klanu? Pravděpodobně hromadně přijeli na slevovou akci lektvarů obarvujících vlasy. Stejně jim to nepomůže."

Potter se rozesmál a mimoděk Dracovi uklidňujícím gestem přejel po rameni. Draco se zamračil. Jak to, že se Pottera nerozčiluje, když si utahuje z jeho kamarádů? Jak to, že to snáší a ještě se tomu směje? Protože ví - oprava, myslí si - , že Draco to nemyslí vážně. Jak taky, když spolu tráví tolik času?

"Jsou Vánoce, Draco," prohlásil Potter po hodině, kterou Draco strávil ustavičným nadáváním a výhrůžkami. "Samozřejmě, že je tu hodně lidí."

Vánoce? Kdy se to stalo. Pamatoval si ještě, jaké horko bylo tu první noc, kterou strávili s Potterem… neuvěřitelným sportovním výkonem v jeho posteli. Okna otevřené dokořán - znovu pocítil vděčnost ke kouzlům tišící zvuky - a i tak jim bylo vedro na padnutí.

"A co je mně po tom?" zamračil se Draco a Potter se poprvé toho dne zarazil a přešel ho úsměv, který se nesmazatelně uhnízdil na jeho tváři, když Draco po příchodu na Příčnou vypustil z úst první výhrůžku. Draco byl za to vděčný, Potterova dobrá nálada ho jen víc rozčilovala, ale jak se mu ji povedlo narušit?

"Všichni slaví Vánoce," prohlásil pomalu Potter a v jeho očích se usadilo něco, co se až příliš podobalo smutku. "Co budeš dělat tenhle rok ty?"

"Netuším," odbyl ho Draco pokrčením rameny. "Nejspíš si zajdu do baru a budu sledovat, jak se Zabini snaží sbalit dalšího chudáka."

Blaise nedávno prožil skandální rozchod s náměstkem Ministra kouzel, který se do něj tak pobláznil, že mu denně posílal květiny. Vážně. Společně se nad tím hodně zasmáli.

"To nezní moc svátečně."

"Věř mi, Pottere, pozorovat Blaise, jak obalamucuje prosťáčky, je mnohem větší zábava, než všechny sváteční oslavy, kterých jsem se kdy zúčastnil."

"Pozorovat?" zeptal se opatrně Potter a ve tváři se mu objevil sklíčený výraz, který Dracovi připomínal nakopnuté štěně. V těchhle chvílích si říkal, že ani všechno to, co hrdina dokáže s jazykem, nestačí, aby s ním zůstal ještě další den. "Nepřidáš se k němu?"

"Jednání s lidmi pod mou úrovní nechávám na Blaisovi," pokrčil Draco rameny. "Balení podobných tupců nepředstavuje žádnou výzvu ani zábavu, tak proč bych s nimi měl ztrácet čas? Zabini měl vždycky rád svůj snadný život."

"Stejně si myslím, že to není vhodný způsob, jak strávit svátky. Ale ty budeš vždycky dělat, co se ti zachce," prohlásil Potter odevzdaně, ale usmíval se přitom jakoby… no, byly Vánoce.

Draco se na něj zamračil.

"Samozřejmě bych tě mohl pozvat, abys se mnou navštívil Weasleyovi…"

Tentokrát už se Potter, když spatřil Dracův výraz, rozesmál nahlas a předklonil se, aby udržel rovnováhu. Draco jen zakroutil hlavou a pokračoval v cestě doufaje, že si nikdo neuvědomí, že oni dva patří k sobě.

Patří k sobě? A odkud se vzala tahle myšlenka?

"Co tu vlastně dělám?" ptal se sám sebe Draco, když si v zrcadle vedle dveří prohlížel svůj společenský hábit.

Profesor Křiklan a Ministerstvo kouzel měli společné tři věci: první z nich byly marné pokusy o pompéznost, druhá sbírání slavných osobností a hýčkání si Harryho Pottera, třetí… večírky. A Draco Malfoy se právě ocitl na jedné z novoročních oslav. Ani sám nevěděl, jak se to stalo.

"Jsi tu se mnou," zašeptal mu do ucha nenápadně Potter a ušklíbl se na jeho odraz v zrcadle. Než však stačil pronést nějakou další poznámku, Draco ho odstrčil.

Ano, začal si s Potterem, aby se dostal zpět mezi společenskou smetánku a ano, sám se ze začátku snažil, aby je někdo zahlédl na veřejnosti. Když měl Potter hlad, donutil ho jít s ním na večeři do centra Londýna nedaleko Nemocnice Sv. Munga a tvrdil mu, že tam vaří skvělé italské jídlo - no, byla to pravda, ale sám by si takhle zaplněný podnik nevybral. Jindy ho zase vylákal na víno nebo whisky, které představovaly úplně něco jiného než ty patoky, co Potter většinou pil. Ten chudáček od sebe nerozpoznal kvalitní pití a to bral Draco jako osobní urážku, takže ho nedávno vzal do podniku, kam jindy chodil vždy jen sám nebo s Blaisem. Měli tam nejlepší nabídku ohnivé whisky široko daleko, ale svoji chybu si uvědomil, až když zachytil Zabiniho zamračený pohled. V tom podniku nebyl nikdo, kdo by mohl šířit drby a pomoci Dracovi k dosažení společenského postavení - což by už koneckonců dokázal i sám, stačilo mu popostrčení, žádný Malfoy nepotřeboval držet za ručičku. Draco vzal Pottera na pití prostě jen proto, aby mu ukázal, co je dobré. A to se nemělo stát. Jakmile ho přivedl dovnitř, měl až do konce večera po náladě, protože si uvědomoval svou chybu. A teď to tu bylo znova…

Myslel si, že Potter, vychovaný u mudlů, kteří podle Dracova průzkumu v ideologii toho, co vždy prohlašoval jeho otec - tedy, poznej svého nepřítele co nejlépe -, byli značně homofobní, bude chtít svůj vztah utajit. A když by mu nevadilo, že Draco je muž, ještě tu byla jejich společná minulost, zapletení Dracovy rodiny a vlastně i jeho samotného do války, která otřásla kouzelnickým světem a vůbec všechno to politikaření Nebelvír vs. Zmijozel. Jenže i tady se přepočítal…

Potterovi nevadilo, že je spolu viděli. Co víc, zdálo se, že se mu to líbí. Sám našel jeden pánský doutníkový klub, kam by kdysi vpustili jen čistokrevné kouzelníky, a Draca tam pozval. A teď… teď byli tady, na večírku Ministerstva kouzel. Samozřejmě, že ne jako pár. Ale přesto přišli spolu. Mluvili spolu. PA Potter neměl problém dotýkat se Draca i neveřejnosti. Vůbec žádný.

Položil mu ruku na rameno a Draco se, jako už po několikáté toho večera, uhnul. Věděl, aniž by se musel otáčet na stranu, že se Potter zamračil a nechal to tak.

"Co je s tebou?" zeptal se potichu Potter, když Draco nevšímavě přešel k jinému stolku, aby to nevypadlo, že mu Nebelvír přinesl pití. Což taky udělal.

"Co by bylo?"

"Chováš se divně," zamračil se na něj, "tedy… ještě divněji než obvykle."

"Nikdy se nechovám divně," zasyčel na něj Draco. "Užívám si večírku, na který se mi nechtělo a

pozornosti lidí, které bych s radostí proklel."

"Nikdo si tě nevšímá," poznamenal Potter. Vlastně měl pravdu, všichni brali s podivuhodným klidem, že se Draco Malfoy objevil na Ministerstvu kouzel jinak než v okovech. Bylo jim to jedno. A jeho toho, z nějakého bláznivého důvodu, o kterém nechtěl uvažovat, jinak by skončil u Svatého Munga, rozčilovalo. Ano, znamenalo to, že má znovu volný přístup do vyšší vrstvy, zároveň se však stal neviditelným. Jakoby nic neznamenal.

"Ale na tebe zírají," řekl a otočil se k Potterovi čelem. "Užíváš si to? Myslíš, že budou věřit, že jsi jejich nový samaritán, když jsi mě sem vytáhl nebo chceš dokázat, že se nemusíš ničeho dát. Velký Harry Potter, kterému nemůže někdo tak bezvýznamný jako Malfoy ublížit."

"O čem to sakra mluvíš?" vykoukl Potter oči.

"Já nejsem žádný cingrlátko, který si můžeš pověsit na klíče, Pottere," vzpomněl si v náhlém popudu na svazek, který Potter nosil neustále po kapsách. Byl tak ovlivněn mudlovskou výchovou, že doopravdy používal klíče od svého bytu. "A nejsem ani domácí zvířátko. Jsem Malfoy, u Salazara!"

"Co tě to popadlo?" absolutně nechápal Potter a aby byl upřímný alespoň sám k sobě, Draco si nebyl jistý odpovědí. Proto se otočil na podpatku a vykráčel z místnosti. Potter se hnal za ním. "Počkej, sakra!"

"Nechce se mi," prohlásil nahlas Draco a nenamáhal se otočit nebo zpomalit.

Chytil ho zezadu za loket a prudce s ním otočil, až Draco na chvíli ztratil rovnováhu a musel se zachytit jeho svalnatých ramen. Potter byl bez pochyb silnější on, fyzicky a pravděpodobně ho předčil i svými magickým schopnostmi, jinak by Pána zla těžko porazil. Ale Draco měl stále svůj mozek a sarkasmus, které sloužily jako jeho štít.

"Stůj!" zachrčel mu Potter do tváře. "A řekni mi krucinál alespoň jednou jedinkrát, co se sakra děje."

"Myslím, že už tě mám dost," pokrčil Draco rameny.

"Co?" zamrkal Potter.

"Už jsi mě zkrátka přestal bavit," zapředl Draco a snažil se dát najevo klid, který zdaleka necítil a to nejen proto, že ho Potter stále pevně svíral za předloktí.

"Jen tak?"

"Jen tak," kývl.

"A určitě to není proto, že jako vždycky utíkáš před tím, co neznáš?" zeptal se Potter. Přestože Draco v jeho očích viděl, že zuří, snažil se zůstat v klidu a zatím se mu dařilo. Draca nevolky překvapila síla jeho vůle, protože si moc dobře vzpomínal na školní léta, kdy byl Potter všechno, jen ne vyrovnaný.

"Malfoy nikdy neutíká…," začal Draco nadřazeně.

"… pokud se mu to zrovna nehodí do krámu," přerušil ho Potter.

Jo. Draco během svého plánování zapomněl na jednu důležitou věc. Pokud on znal Pottera, znamenalo to, že Potter zná jeho a během doby strávené společně v posledních měsících se sbližovali, i když tomu chtěl Draco zabránit.

"A já myslím, že to je přesně to, co děláš, Draco. Není to takové, jaké sis to představoval, takže utíkáš," pokračoval Potter. "To, co mezi námi je, se pro tebe stalo nebezpečné, ocitl ses na neznámé půdě a to tě děsí."

Děsilo ho, jak Potter moudřel a dospěl, aniž by si toho všiml. To ho děsilo, s pocity, které se celé měsíce snažil potlačovat, to nemělo nic společného. Doopravdy.

"Anebo…," dokázal ze sebe vypravit, "jsi mě možná vážně jen omrzel. Získal jsem od tebe, co jsem chtěl a sex s tebou, i když byl fajn, už mě přestal bavit."

"To, cos chtěl," zopakoval pomalu Potter. "Tím myslíš postavení? To, jaks mě chtěl využít, aby ses vrátil zpět na výsluní, když ti nezbylo nic kromě jména, které dnes nic neznamená?"

"Drž hubu!"

"Vzpamatuj se, Malfoyi," přešel plynule zpět k jeho příjmení, "tohle už dnes není důležité. Jméno, peníze, společenské vrstvy, co je komu po tom? Nenič to, co máme, jen kvůli hloupostem, které nic neznamenají. My… my máme něco -"

"Není žádné my, Pottere," skočil mu do řeči mrazivě a v duchu stále bojoval s šokem, že Potter pravděpodobně skoro celou dobu věděl, proč si s ním Draco začal. "Máš pravdu, tvoje postavení mi pomohlo, teď už tě nepotřebuju, protože není žádné my. Nikdy nebylo. Prostě jsem chtěl ošukat hrdinu a něco z toho získat, nic víc. Nakonec to ani nebyla taková výzva, v podstatě jsi mě zahanbil, koho by napadlo, že se z tebe stane patetický ufňukanec tak rychle?"

"Jdi do háje," zasyčel mu do přímo do tváře a Draco postranním pohledem zaznamenal, jak se světla na zdích otřásla. Nakonec ta Potterova kontrola nebyla zas o tolik lepší než na škole. Nenápadně sevřel hůlku schovanou v rukávu. "Moc dobře víš, že to není pravda. Možná jsi mě chtěl využít, ale sám ses do toho taky zamotal. Líbilo se mi s tebou, nejen sex, ale trávit spolu čas a vím, že tobě se to líbilo taky. Ale jestli to nechceš připustit? Fajn. Kvůli tvojí zaslepenosti se trápit nebudu."

Prudce ho od sebe odstrčil, až byl Draco nucen ustoupit několik kroků dozadu a narazil do dveří za svými zády. Pak se Potter zhluboka nadechl, naposledy se na něj podíval pohledem, o kterém Draco věděl, že ho chtě nechtě bude strašit ve snech, a odešel.

"Tak jo, to by stačilo."

Draco si připadal, jako kdyby ho někdo praštil palicí do hlavy. Samozřejmě, nebyl nějaká fňukna, která by se schovala doma v posteli, zalezla do peřin a četla zamilované vílí romány, ale něco, co se podobalo depresi, na něj určitě lezlo. Projevovalo se to tím, že byl ještě nepříjemnější a sarkastičtější než obvykle, takže se mu dokonce i v lektvarové laboratoři, kde pracoval mezi minimem lidí a většinou dostatečně chytrou, aby je kolem sebe dokázal snášet, jeho kolegové začali vyhýbat.

"Potřebuju se napít," oznámil prázdnému pokoji.

Poté, co opustil Ministerstvo kouzel, ke své hrůze zjistil, že se třese. A nenapadlo ho nic jiného, než dojít do svého bytu a otevřít si flašku dobrého pití, které si schovával na horší časy. No… ty zjevně nastali, když se rozešel s Harrym Potterem.

Jak směšné. Jak ubohé. Ale pravda.

Den na to už se oklepal, ráno se probudil s kocovinou, kterou zahnal jedním ze svých lektvarů, ale rozvzpomněl se, že je Malfoy. Malfoyové se vždycky oklepají a něco tak hloupého, jako rozchod s Potterem - který ostatně v nejbližší době plánoval - ho prostě nerozhodí. A také ne, potom co si znepřátelil všechny kolegy v práci, se vydal za Zabinim.

Nejlepší způsob, jak jít dát je jít dál, šoková terapie. Draco se rozhodl, že už má za sebou až příliš sexu s nezkušeným Nebelvírem a jeho něžnostmi, díky kterým se cítí zženštile. A nikdo jiný nedokáže z hlavy dostat partnera lépe než Zabini. Už dříve si s Dracem užili svoje a on věděl, že Blaise ho neodmítne. Spolu být nemohli, na mnoha úrovních si byli příliš podobní a zároveň tak odlišní, že by se navzájem zabili. Krom toho ve vztahu může být "alfa" prostě jen jeden a všem je jasné, že to vždycky musí být Draco. To bylo jeho přesvědčení, které si nenechal nikým vzít. A i když věděl, že je mnohem lepší než Zabini, měl tušení, že Blaise to nikdy neuzná (ale těžko se vyrovnává s vědomím, že by to tak doopravdy mohlo být).

Užít si pořádnou rychlovku, dát si pár drinků, celé si to ještě jednou zopakovat, to byl plán Dracova večera a noci. Druhý den už si určitě nevzpomene, kdo Harry Potter je.

Sex byl fajn, což o to, dokonce víc než fajn. S Blaisem se už znali, věděli, co mají dělat a oba byli

jednoduše dobří, jenže uvolnění, na které Draco čekal, prostě nepřišlo. A nepřicházelo ani o později, když ležel natažený sám ve své posteli a zíral do prázdna. Něco bylo špatně. Potter mu provedl něco, co mu teď nedovolilo se uvolnit.

Zavřel oči a ze všech sil se snažil vypnout myšlenky a jednoduše usnout.

_Nenič to, co máme, jen kvůli hloupostem, které nic neznamenají. My… my máme něco -_

Zamručel a otevřel oči. Nenechá ho dokonce ani spát, tak daleko to došlo. Když zavřel oči, viděl před sebou tu scénu na Ministerstvu a v duchu slyšel otravný hlásek, který ho nechtěl nechat na pokoji.

_Líbilo se mi s tebou, nejen sex, ale trávit spolu čas a vím, že tobě se to líbilo taky._

"Merline, drž už hubu."

Několik týdnů poté byl na sebe Draco doopravdy hrdý. V práci se mu dařilo, dostal pozvání, aby se zúčastnil akce pořádané Svazem anglických lektvaristů a vše vycházelo podle plánu.

Informace o tom, že Harry Potter už netráví čas s mužem, který byl po válce souzen a málem odsouzen za své činy, se sice roznesla světem během chvilky, ale Draca nijak nepoškodila. Jak ostatně čekal. Jakmile si jednou začal s Potterem, dveře se mu otevřely nenávratně, a pak už bylo na jeho vychování, rozumu a schopnostem, aby dosáhl svého. A dosáhl.

Jen kdyby to k něčemu bylo.

Ne, tak tohle nebyla jeho myšlenka. To ani, sakra, náhodou. Lidé ho znovu brali mezi sebe, to bylo to, na čem záleželo, znovu se domoci postaven. Problém byl, že mu nikdo nevěnoval zvláštní pozornost. Ano, sem tam se našli lidé, kteří na něj zírali jako na přízrak, když prošel kolem, ale většina ho snad ani neznala. Stačily tři roky, tři hloupé roky a válka, která málem zničila kouzelnický svět, a jméno Malfoy se najednou zdálo být… zbytečné.

A jak se mu dařilo v profesním životě, Draco skomíral v tom osobním. Nikdy dřív mu nevadilo být sám. Byl na to zvyklý už od dětství. Jistě, stále ho obskakovala spousta lidí a domácích skřítků, ale ve své podstatě byl vždy sám. Sám jedl, sám chodil na procházky, sám usínal…

Teď, když seděl ve své oblíbené restauraci, a zíral na prázdné místo před sebou, mu něco chybělo.

Krucinál. Nikdy neměl dovolit Potterovi, aby se jejich vztah přenesl za hranice sexu, do neznáma, kam nikdy nechtěl vstoupit.

Byl to jen pocit, divný otravný pocit, který zmizí, jakmile si Draco znovu zvykne na starý režim. Vůbec, ani trochu, mu nechybí jemné dotyky na rameni a zádech, prsty ve vlasech či líbání na přivítanou, kterým se urputně bránil při každé jejich schůzce. To, jak Potter zbytečně moc jí a nepozná, co je vážně dobré. To, že víno nalévá až po okraj sklenice a že whisky pije s ledem (taková prasárna). To všechno ho vždy rozčilovalo, takže je absurdní, aby mu to teď chybělo.

Bylo mu na nic. Potřeboval rozptýlený, ale ani toho se mu nedostávalo. Jistě, nebyl problém zajít společně se Zabinim do baru, najít si nějakou hezkou oběť - mladého studenta kouzelnické univerzity nebo budoucí lékouzelnici - svést ji, a pak odhodit jako kus použitého hadru a libovat si nad tím, jak dal dalšímu důvěřivému pitomci lekci. Mohl to udělat, jenže věděl, že ho to neuspokojí. Neměl náladu používat staré balicí techniky, věnovat pozornost hloupostem, které mu budou lidé vyprávět… bylo to snadné, nudné, žádná výzva. Jakmile zdolal tu největší výzvu a konečně si to vyřídil se svým největším rivalem, vše se najednou zdálo jaksi… no, bezvýznamné.

"Sakra!"

Když se už třetí den po sobě našel sedět ve svém bytě sám a bez plánu na další noc, rozzuřil se. Nevadilo mu, že je tu sám nebo že je doma, vadilo mu, že se zaobírá svými pocity, vzpomíná a skoro to vypadá, jakoby se litoval. Tohle nebyl Draco Malfoy ze Zmijozel, spíš připomínal usmrkanou mrzimorskou fňuknu. Musí to skončit.

Jediné místo, které představovalo útěchu, byl ten bar, do kterého Pottera jednou vzal. Tam ho nebude nikdo otravovat svými hloupými problémy, nenalejou mu břečku chutnající jako zrezivělá voda, o které budou tvrdit, že je to whisky, ne… je to místo, kam kdysi chodili jen čistokrevní, a přestože tahle tradice skončila, jiné přetrvaly.

Už když vcházel, měl nepříjemný pocit a ten jen zesílil, jakmile uviděl Zabiniho sedícího na baru naklánět se k muži vedle sebe. Kouzelník byl k Dracovi otočený zády, ale jeho svalnatá ramena, a sice nový, ale zjevně konfekční, hábit dávaly znát, že se nepatří. Když se k tomu všemu přidaly rozcuchané trochu přerostlé černé vlasy, změnil se nepříjemný pocit na tupou bolest a horko, které Dracovi rychle stoupalo do hlavy.

Chytil Pottera za rameno a jediným škubnutím ho k sobě obrátil, zrovna když se k němu Zabini nakláněl tak blízko, až to hraničilo se slušnosti - co hraničilo, tu hranici už dávno přešel.

"Co tu, krucinál, děláš?!" vřískl Draco a pro jednou kašlal na to, co si o něm lidé pomyslí.

Potter k němu zvedl krví podlité skelné oči a Dracovi ihned bylo jasné, že té whisky, kterou nikdy nesnášel moc dobře, má v sobě víc než dost.

"Co asi myslíš? Piju."

"Proč tady? A proč s ním?"

"S kým…," začal Potter, ale pak se stal zázrak a jemu se rozsvítilo. "Jo s ním?" mávl neurčitě směrem k Zabinimu, který seděl vedle něj na tváři výraz, který Draco nechtěl rozluštit.

"Jo s ním," odpověděl Draco nuceným klidem a tónem, který naznačoval, že tenhle rozhovor je pod jeho úroveň. Teď litoval svého unáhleného chování.

"A proč ne?" ohrnul Potter rty. "Povídáme si, znáš to. Staří spolužáci, co se náhodou potkali a daj si skleničku."

Draco s sebou nechtěně trhl. Tohle mu až příliš připomínalo to, co říkal Potterovi, když se před více než půl rokem potkali v baru. A k čemu to pak vedlo… Ale to by přeci neudělal. Nebo ano? Zabini určitě ano, Draco to poznal podle jeho potměšilého výrazu. Byl hrdý na to, že dokáže získat prakticky kohokoli, koho si zamane a Potter byl pro něj výzva, alespoň ve stavu, kdy očividně nedokázal pořádně myslet.

Jestli ale Zabini myslí, že mu tu Draco předevede hysterickou nebo dokonce žárlivou scénu jen proto, že sbalí opilého Harryho Pottera, tak se plete. Jméno a krev už možná v tomhle světě žádný význam nemají, ale hrdost ano a Draco neklesne na jejich úroveň.

"No, tak si to spolu užijte," zasyčel Draco tak kysele, jak jen dokázal. Od jakživa mu všichni říkali, že je protivný, takže si to Potter ani Zabini nemůžou brát osobně a užít si to zadostiučinění.

_Líbilo se mi s tebou trávit čas_… Jistě, a proto teď ta nebelvírská mánička oblézá Zabiniho. Draco se nebude před nikým plazit, už nikdy. Jednou mu to bohatě stačilo a odnesl si spousty nočních můr. Sedíce u stoku co nejdál od toho, kde Blaise opatrně sváděl Pottera - jo, opatrně, zrovna mu jakoby omylem přejel rukou ve vlasech. Ne, že by se Draco díval.

Díval. Sakra, že díval. Tohle byl přesně způsob, jak na něj a Zabini to nějak vytušil. Na Pottera hezky pomalu a s něžnostmi. Ano jasně, teď mu projede omylem rukou vlasy, pak se dotkne jeho ramene - jo, přesně takhle - a za chvíli určitě zavadí nohou o tu jeho. Draco se na to už nemohl dívat, z nějakého důvodu, který nebyl připravený přiznat ani sám sobě, mu ten pohled ubližoval, pohled však odvrátit nedokázal.

Nakonec se mu to povedlo. Když se Zabini naklonil k Potterovu uchu a něco mu pošeptal, zatímco Nebelvír pomalu kýval hlavou, Draco konečně našel sílu a zahleděl se na stůl a nedotknutou sklenici s pitím. Nechtěl vidět, jak Potter se Zabinim odcházejí, nejspíš k Potterovi domů stejně, jako kdysi Draco.

Odmítal vzhlédnout ještě několik minut, snažil se soustředit na článek ve starém vydání Denního věštce, který ležel na stole, ale přistihl si, že čte stále dokola první větu, aniž bych chápal její význam.

Nakonec to vzdal, a když vzhlédl, Potter stál přímo před ním. Vlasy rozcuchané jako vždy. Vlastně na nich nebylo poznat, jestli je po sexu nebo před, nikdy. Byly nemožné.

Draco vyskočil na nohy a povalil svoji židli.

"Skončili jste na záchodech nebo jsi mi přišel říct, že jdete pokračovat do tvého bytu, Pottere?" vztekal se, že nedokáže nasadit ledový tón, který byl jinak jeho poznávacím znamením. "Protože mě to vůbec nezajímá. Zabini je jen obyčejná děvka, takže tvoje mírumilovný nebelvírský srdíčko ráno nejspíš bude pěkně litovat, že - "

Potter ho chytil surově za loket a táhl ho za sebou. Draco se nezmohl na slovo. Zíral s pootevřenou pusou na muže, který měl být pomalu na odpadnutí kvůli vypité whisky, a teď ho bez sebemenšího úsilí táhl ven ze dveří.

"Co to vyvádíš, ty jeden krvezrádskej basta -"

Tentokrát ho umlčely rty přitisknuté na jeho. Draco zamrkal a vteřinu zůstal nehybně stát šokem, než se vzpamatoval a prudce Pottera od sebe odstrčil.

"Možná seš zkurvenej hrdina a všichni na Ministerstvu ti lezou do prdele, ale nemysli si, že si sem jen tak přijdeš a já ti padnu k nohám. Jsem Malfoy, sakra, vzpomeň si na to, než zjistíš, že nemůžeš odejít po svých!"

Ne, tak tohle se mu vůbec nepodobalo. Draco býval rozzuřený často, v Potterově přítomnosti častěji než jindy. Ale vždy se ovládal.

"Už jsi skončil?" zeptal se chladně Potter.

A Dracovi v tu chvíli v mysli vyvstala absurdní představa sama sebe, jako stojí nad na zemi zkrouceným Potterem a míří na něj hůlkou. Crucio, ano, přesně po tom teď toužil. Způsobit mu stonásobnou, tisícinásobnou bolest za to ponížení, kterým si kvůli Potterovi musel projít. Za tu hrůzu, když zjistil, že mu ten nebelvírský mizera chybí. Za bolest, kterou nedokázal identifikovat a za strach. Především za ten strach z neznámého, který si myslel, že už po válce znovu nezažije. Uzavřel se, izoloval se od celého světa, žil si v klidu, a pak přišel Potter a všechno zničil.

"Jo," řekl z ničeho nic klidně Draco a zatvářil se nepřístupně. Odmítal se dál chovat jako malé děcko… nebo hůř, jako žárlivá holka.

"Fajn, tak jdeme."

"Kam?" podivil se zmateně.

"Domů."

"Myslím, že ses dočista zcvoknul, Pottere. Jednou to přijít muselo, to vím od začátku, ale netahej mě do toho."

"Chybíš mi, jasný?" zabodl do něj Potter svůj smaragdový zrak. "Nechci být bez tebe. A teď už vím, že jsi na tom stejně, jenže jsi příliš zabedněný, abys to chápal. K čertu s tou tvou směšnou Malfoyovskou hrdostí. Půjdeš se mnou a zůstaneš."

Mohl se hádat. Mohl dokonce odporovat. Mohl se naštvat - což také udělá, potom. A pořádně. Ale Draco věděl, že to, co cítil v posledních týdnech, byl přinejmenším stesk a v horším případě něco silnějšího, co se stále bál identifikovat. Tak nebo tak neměl na výběr, pokud nechtěl klamat sama sebe a odvrhnout svou osobnost. A Draco si sám sebe až příliš vážil.

"Fajn," pokrčil rameny a přímo před zkoprnělým Harrym Pottrem se přemístil. Potter ho během vteřiny následoval a zdálo se, že jev obrovském šoku, když ho doopravdy našel stát na prahu svého bytu.

Draco Malfoy byl všechno, ale nebyl zbabělec. Jako Zmijozel byl na rozdíl od Nebelvír dost chytrý na to, aby utekl, když věděl, že je situace příliš vyhrocená, ale neutíkal sám před sebou. Nikdy. Krom toho… už bylo pozdě, to poznal dokonce i on.

"No?" pokynul Potterovi, který na něj stále mlčky zíral, ke klice. "Nebudeme přeci stát celou noc venku na chodbě, že ne?"

Tvrdý a horoucí polibek, do kterého se propadl, když se na něj Potter vrhl, mu rozproudil krev v žilách a rozbušil srdce. Ano, Draco Malfoy by musel lhát sám sobě, kdyby se snažil tvrdit, že k tomu zmetkovi v rudozlaté něco necítí, to však neznamenalo, že to Potterovi jen tak projde.

The End


End file.
